She needs some fine wine, and he
by chamelleon
Summary: ... He needs to be nicer! A idéia dessa fic surgiu enquanto eu ouvia a linda canção do "The Cardigans- I need some fine wine and you, you need to be nicer" que é muito Hameron, a letra e tudo! A fic escrita aqui é como eu como eu faria a série!
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens pertencem à série House MD, exceto os que eu criei!**

**Isso aqui é só ficção de fã e não tem fim lucrativo algum, só diversão mesmo!**

**Espero que gostem e comentem!**

**[H]ameron Rulezzz  
**

* * *

**A Cameron precisa de um pouco de vinho e o House...**

... O House precisa ser bonzinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Faltava mais ou menos meia hora para a meia-noite do dia 31 de dezembro no Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital e a Doutora Allison Cameron estava semi-desperta sentada num sofá do Pronto Socorro.

O plantão da noite de Reveillon estava relativamente tranqüilo – apenas bêbados vomitando e bêbados machucados por caírem embriagados chegaram à emergência.

_- Perder a festa de ano novo para injetar glicose ou fazer curativos em bêbados!_ – ela ria consigo mesma._ – Graças a Deus Robert viajou!_ – ela agradeceu aos céus que Chase tinha ido à Austrália para rever alguns primos e tios maternos.

A relação deles não estava nas melhores fases, aliás, ela nem sabia se podia chamar aquilo de relação, já que ela dava as cartas, ficava com ele quando queria e não aceitava os questionamentos dele sobre nada – ele era seu fantoche para falar a verdade.

Depois da morte de Amber, muita coisa ficou estranha naquele hospital, a começar pela amizade entre Wilson e House que simplesmente ficou em stand-by, eles não se falavam – o que entristecia a todos.

Ela teve que cuidar de Wilson por alguns dias – ignorando os protestos de Chase – que estava completamente arrasado. Na verdade, ela obrigou Wilson a ir morar com ela, mesmo após os estranhamentos de alguns de seus amigos. Ela pensou que seria melhor tirar Wilson do martírio que era olhar todo o apartamento e os móveis, pois tudo cheirava e lembrava a Amber.

Ele chorou abraçado a ela por dias e dias e ela de bom grado o consolou, sabia muito bem como era a dor que ele sentia. Ficaram mais amigos do que nunca e não falavam sobre House, pois Wilson estava realmente e pela primeira vez, ressentido com uma atitude daquele misantropo idiota.

Cuddy estava cuidando muito bem dele, que logo se recuperou do coma. Aquele maluco tinha uma capacidade de recuperação incrível e ela deu graças aos céus por isso. Foi visitá-lo algumas vezes, mas ele sempre irônico e imbecil ficou fazendo piadinhas sobre ela e quando soube que ela tinha "adotado" Wilson começou simplesmente a ignorá-la porque ela não quis contar as conversas dela com James.

Seu Tratamento de Choque funcionou: dois meses depois da morte da namorada, Wilson voltou a sorrir ao ver Cameron cair de costas no chão ao escorregar no tapete com o balde de pipocas nas mãos. As pipocas voaram em cima dela e ele ficou extasiado, a olhando bobo e rindo do embaraço dela.

Atualmente estavam dividindo as despesas do apartamento, mesmo com os comentários infames e maldosos da maioria das pessoas que os conheciam.

Hoje ele a esperaria para comemorar o ano novo sozinhos, com promessas de vida nova e muita felicidade – ou pelo menos a tentativa de tê-la.

- Hey Allie! – disse alegremente Judith, uma enfermeira. – Faltam apenas alguns minutos para acabar nosso maldito plantão!

- Estou vendo. – disse Cameron ao olhar o relógio.

- Vamos fazer uma festinha num pub inglês aqui pertinho, quer encher a cara com a gente?

- Acho que não, vou para casa falar com meus pais! Fazemos videoconferência nessa época do ano! – Cameron sorriu.

- Videoconferência?! – estranhou Judith. – Porquê não vai os ver ao vivo?!

- Eles odeiam essa época do ano aqui! Eles vivem em Fort Lauderdale! É muito longe.

- Ahhh! A Florida! Calor e praia. Entendo! Eles estão certos, aqui é um inferno gelado! – riu Judith. – Venha conosco Allie, vai ser divertido!

- Eu estou muito cansada mesmo Judie! Muito obrigada pelo convite! Além do mais, James está me esperando, ele ainda não está totalmente recuperado, entende? – Judith assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas agora vamos, vamos aproveitar a troca dos turnos para abraçar todo mundo e desejar feliz ano novo! – Cameron levantou e arrastou sua amiga pelo corredor do hospital.

Vários médicos, enfermeiras e algumas pessoas da limpeza do plantão dessa noite estavam reunidos no saguão de entrada do PPTH.

Muitas garrafas de champagne foram abertas, abraços e beijos foram trocados, e Cameron estava contente por poder finalmente ir embora quando Judith a olhou com alegria e disse:

- Feliz ano novo minha querida amiga!

- Feliz ano novo Judith! – sorriu Cameron e a abraçou forte.

- Boa sorte e juízo huh!

- Eu sei o que você quer insinuar sua malandra! – riu Cameron, ela se referia a Wilson morar com ela. – Agora vou para casa!

- Não vai desejar feliz ano novo ao "seu manquinho"?! – disse Judith ainda abraçada a Cameron.

- O quê?! – Cameron se surpreendeu com o que sua amiga dizia. – Ele está aqui?!

- Foi o que um rapaz da limpeza me disse! Que tinha um certo doutor rabugento deitado num carpete na sala de diagnósticos ouvindo Heavy Metal. – disse Judith, com malícia na voz.

Cameron ficou a olhando séria. House ainda estava no hospital? Porquê ele não fora para casa encher a cara e transar com alguma prostituta?

- Vai logo falar com ele Cameron! – todos sabiam da paixão que Cameron há tempos nutria pelo seu ex-chefe e Judith adorava ver sua amiga encabulada e odiava o fato de Cameron perder tempo tentando gostar do Chase. – É quase meia-noite!

- Mas...

- Vai logo Allison Cameron!

- Ok, ok! – disse Cameron que saiu praticamente correndo na direção dos elevadores deixando Judith a rir vitoriosa.

Subindo até o andar do Departamento de Diagnósticos no elevador, ela retirou os sapatos para não assustá-lo e nem ser percebida. Queria pregar-lhe uma peça.

Chegando ao andar, ela viu o corredor e pensou que mais parecia um grande cemitério, tudo quieto num silêncio sepulcral.

Mas logo ouviu um som alto que vinha da sala de House.

_- Esse maluco às vezes esquece que está num hospital!_ – riu ela consigo mesma. Ainda bem que esse andar quase não tinha pacientes nessa época do ano, e os que tinha, estavam todos em coma.

Andando sorrateiramente ela entrou na sala sem ser notada – House estava realmente deitado no carpete, de olhos fechados ouvindo nada mais, nada menos que Black Sabbath!

Quando ela ficou ao lado dele, ele sentiu sua presença e abriu seus lindos olhos azuis que se encheram de assombro ao ver quem era.

Pegando o controle do aparelho de som, ele abaixou um pouco o volume, só o suficiente para poder falar com ela.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui?! – ele perguntou a olhando curioso.

- Ninguém mais ouve Black Sabbath a essa altura na noite de Reveillon num hospital! – ela sustentou o olhar e depois, como ele não disse nada, ela deitou ao lado dele e encarando o teto, ficou fazendo gestos com as mãos no ar, como se dançasse no ritmo da música.

Ele sorriu e deitou novamente. Não tirou os olhos das mãos dançarinas dela.

- Adoro Electric Funeral! Uma música bem alegre e otimista para entrar num novo ano com o pé direito! – ela debochou, mas realmente amava essa música.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Cameron? – ele perguntou calmo e repetiu a música.

- Vim ficar com você! – ela continuou a curtir a música e sorrir.

- Pra quê? – ele ficou de lado para poder olhá-la.

- Para te fazer companhia! Não posso?! – ela se virou para ele e o olhou nos olhos.

- Onde está Chase?! Lá fora te esperando? – ele disparou sério.

- Ele deve estar agora enchendo a cara de cerveja junto com um monte de cangurus! – ela sorriu.

- Ahhhhh! Então está explicado o porquê de você estar aqui! – ele se sentou.

- Não foi por isso que eu vim! Eu não preciso esconder nada do Chase!

- Ah é! Eu tinha esquecido! – House debochou rindo. – Ele não ficou chateado por você estar morando com outro homem?

- O quê? – ela se levantou.

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Não abandonei a fic, ela está de vento em popa no orkut!!!**

**House e Cameron não são meus infelizmente!**

**Cap. 2**

- Vamos lá Cameron, todo mundo está comentando sobre você e Wilson. – ele disparou com raiva e se sentou, tentou se levantar, mas a perna doeu terrivelmente, assim como sua cabeça, que latejava de angústia porque ela estava morando com Wilson e se recusava a comentar algo com ele.

- O que acontece entre Wilson e eu só diz respeito a nós mesmos. – ela disse por entre os dentes com súbita raiva.

- E ao Chase. – ele disse levantando com dificuldades e procurando a bengala.

- É. – ela disse estreitando os olhos e estendendo a bengala para ele. – Só ele tem o direito de reclamar e o resto... – ele a olhou com fogo e deu passo para perto dela. Ela completou olhando com raiva, na cara dele. – O resto que se dane!

Ele não soube o que dizer e ela sorriu maquiavelicamente. Barulhos de fogos foram ouvidos ao longe. A perna dele doía e só restavam dois comprimidos de Vicodin no frasco, mas ele não os tomou. O relógio do aparelho de som mostrava que era meia-noite em ponto.

- Feliz ano novo House. – ela disse debochada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhá-la intensamente e logo deu mais um passo para perto dela. A música do Black Sabbath terminou e as primeiras batidas de Tear Drop do Massive Attack foram ouvidas e Cameron se arrepiou – como aquela música lembrava o House.

- Não terei um ano novo feliz e você sabe disso. – ele disse fechando a distância entre eles, ela não se moveu nem um centímetro. Estava tudo escuro no hospital, parecia que todos tinham ido embora e só eles permaneciam lá.

- Você não sabe do futuro, não sabe como será esse ano. As coisas podem ser diferentes, basta você querer House. – ela tentou sorrir, mas estava nervosa por causa da perturbadora proximidade dele.

- Tudo sempre é a mesma porcaria! Mas talvez você tenha razão, as coisas esse ano podem ser diferentes, já que Wilson me ignora. Acho que vai ser a única coisa diferente. – ele disse com amargura e isso a encheu de pena. Uma amizade tão linda e engraçada quanto à de Wilson e House acabar assim era tão triste quanto a morte de Amber.

- Ele não te odeia. – ela disse com aquela carinha triste que o encantava e o deixava babando pela doçura sincera que demonstrava. – Ele só precisa de um pouco de paz dos seus chiliques, pois você sabe muito bem que tudo o que você apronta sobra para ele! – House assentiu com a cabeça e ela tocou o braço dele. – Ele sabe muito bem que foi uma fatalidade tudo o que aconteceu, mas não se assuste se ele jogar na sua cara que foi por causa de seu pedido de ajuda que ela morreu, porque o James ainda está muito, mas muito ressentido com você!

- Se eu pudesse... – House estava, por incrível que poderia parecer a qualquer um que o conhecia, com a voz embargada pela emoção. – Teria morrido no lugar dela.

Nesse mesmo instante Cameron começou a ofegar só pelo vislumbre de House morto.

- Não diga isso!

- Mas é verdade!

- Você fez tudo o que podia para ajudá-la, você quase se matou House, pelo amor de Deus!

- Mas não foi o suficiente! Não resolveu nada, só causou mais dor e sofrimento! E ao meu melhor amigo! A única pessoa que sempre esteve ao meu lado, me apoiando ou me recriminando, mas era o único que me dava atenção e se preocupava comigo além de...

- Além da Cuddy, eu sei! – ela disse amarga.

- Não era ela a quem eu me referia. – ele disse simplesmente e chegou mais perto de uma Cameron cada vez mais nervosa.

Ele largou a bengala e a puxou num abraço apertado. Ela, mesmo desconsertada, o abraçou na mesma intensidade. Ele a embalava em seus braços num gesto que a deixou confusa – definitivamente House não era disso.

Ele estava quase todo inclinado em cima dela, por causa da diferença de altura entre eles. Cameron finalmente fechou os olhos e acariciou o cabelo dele ternamente. De repente House ficou ereto, a puxando para cima, ainda abraçado a ela e fazendo os pés da moça deixarem de tocar o chão.

- House. – ela murmurou no ouvido dele, surpresa e boquiaberta.

- Feliz Ano Novo Allison Cameron! Você sim, tem que ser feliz! – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto, diabolicamente sexy e seus olhos brilharam quando ele deixou de olhar os belos olhos chocados de Cameron e focalizaram seus lábios.

Ela não soube o que dizer e não precisou mesmo, porque ele – ainda a segurando suspensa em seus braços – a beijou vorazmente.

Ela bateu nas costas dele e se sacudiu um pouco em sinal de "não", mas ele nem se importou, a apertou mais contra si e não deixou os lábios dela escaparem nem para tomar fôlego, tamanha paixão ele demonstrava.

Ela sentiu o amargo do analgésico dele em sua boca e quando a língua dele exigiu mais e mais dela, Cameron se entregou aos beijos fogosos dele. Ela queria resistir, mas não pôde, ela o desejava e não adiantou tentar esquecer, precisava dele e agora, nada do que havia pensado e decidido para tirá-lo do coração importava, absolutamente nada!

A perna dele doeu e ele quase a derrubou, quebrando o beijo.

Ela o olhou sem saber o que dizer e ele não disse nada quando pôs a mão no bolso e jogou dois Vicodins na boca, tragando-os com certa dificuldade.

- House, eu... – ela tentou começar, mas ele avançou nela e a calou com outro beijo ardente.

Ela estava cada vez mais confusa e a neve caía bem mais forte lá fora.

- Não diga nada... – ele sussurrou com os lábios próximos aos dela. – Só me dê esse presente está bem?! – os olhos dele pareciam os de um cachorrinho abandonado e faminto no frio.

Ela o empurrou contra a mesa da sala de diagnósticos para que ele se sentasse e sentou no colo dele, envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e foi a sua vez de comandar. Ele sorriu e deixou que ela fizesse o que queria.

- Você é um filho da mãe desgraçado! – ela disse quando aplicou uma suave mordida na orelha dele. – Não entendo o que dá em mim quando te vejo!

- Eu sou irresistí... – ele começou, mas ela bateu no peito dele com as duas mãos.

- Cale a boca e me beije!

Ele a obedeceu e ficaram assim por alguns minutos, ele a puxava mais e mais para si, em carícias que exigiam cada vez mais intimidade entre eles, quando a música do celular dela ecoou pela sala escura e fria.

A contragosto ele a soltou e ela o olhou demoradamente antes de alcançar o bolso de trás da calça e pegar o aparelho.

Era uma mensagem de Wilson: _"Venha logo Allie, te espero, a propósito – Feliz Ano Novo"_

- É o Wilson não é?! – ele parecia triste novamente e sem aquele tom irônico e safado com que falou com ela há minutos atrás.

Ela simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça em um "sim" e ele a empurrou de seu colo com aspereza e disse seco:

- Vá.


End file.
